the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nui Uchiha
'Approval' 6/17/13, 25 feats, Ephyras (v2.2) 'General Information' She was a member of Kumo Team 1, but has currently left the village on good terms to travel and pursue her own goals and still delivers reports to the Raikage. She may be recognized as a participant in the liberation of Amegakure, and is affiliated with Inquisition. 'Appearance and Personality' Nuisharingan.jpg Nuicombat.jpg She tends to treat others the same they treat her, although strangers are almost always treated with some degree of hostility, especially unknown ninjas. She has become increasingly paranoid and cautious, especially when traveling. However, with her friends she is fairly playful and friendly. She is very protective of her friends and fellow clan members. Nui has slightly curly black hair and very dark brown eyes. She is small in height and stature. She wears a short, pink kimono beneath modified samurai armor, and mesh light armor covers her legs. Around her waist is a belt with her weapons and some pouches for ninja tools and items. She also wears a small copper pendant on a necklace. 'Stats' (Total: 212) Strength: 20 (23 to land a hit with sharingan) ' '''Speed: 27 (-1) (29 to dodge with sharingan) ' 'Intelligence: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 23 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' '''CP: 165 Banked: 2 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Fire Allows use of Fire Release style jutsu. Genin 2: Sharingan Full Sharingan with three tomoes, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Allows use of genjutsu techniques. Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: Sealing Specialist Allows use of seals and sealing techniques. Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Abilities Feats earned so far: 26 ''' Banked feats: 0 '''Fire Release: # Fire Release: Great Fireball - Signature jutsu of the Uchiha clan; a ninjutsu technique that unleashes a fireball. CP, charge to 40 CP # Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - Volley of small fireballs, released in an unpredictable pattern and controlled by chakra. CP, charge to 50 CP # Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once. CP, charge to 50 CP #'Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation' - Chakra is kneaded inside the body and converted into fire, then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. CP, charge to 70 CP Sharingan: # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique, cannot charge up copied jutsu # Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds an artificial +3 to strength and speed, affecting ability to land a hit or dodge an attack. CP/round # Sharingan chakra vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra networks. # Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) skill, 0 CP Genjutsu: # Genjutsu: Paralysis - The duration of the genjutsu depends on the victim's chakra control and ability to break genjutsu, but generally provides enough time for a quick attack. CP, charge to 50 CP # Genjutsu: Bringer of Darkness - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. CP, charge to 50 CP # Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (After the genjtusu is broken, normal genjtusu mechanics apply.) CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent. Nuims.png Nuims2.png Mangekyou Sharingan: # Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that consume everything. Can be quelled by user. Not as OP as in the manga/anime: can be dodged when the attack is used from a distance (greater distance = greater likelihood of doge), but within close range (~6 feet) it is extremely difficult to dodge. Flames burn slowly, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Tsukuyomi - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. The genjutsu lasts one round, during which the user cannot physically attack the victim. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Susano'o: Ribs - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. Nui's Susano'o has a light green aura to it. Ribs can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. # Susano'o: Arms - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. These arms are capable of attacking an enemy with a bow, allowing for ranged attacks. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Skeletal Susano'o - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms either around or behind Nui, with a light green aura to it. The skeletal version has a ribcage, head, and a single set of arms (unless a feat is spent for another set). The form is more durable than just the ribcage alone, but can be broken by a taxing jutsu or sufficient strength (30+). Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Arm Augment - Susano'o gains another set of arms, allowing for it to wield a pair of swords in addition to the bow that the first set wields. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know.CP to activate and 40 CP/round to maintain the double-armed form. Sealing Specialist: # (3)Yin Seal Release (Level 2): Chakra is stored in a small diamond shaped seal at the base of Nui's throat. When released, the seal expands and gives a boost to Nui's chakra levels CP boost # Five Elements Seal: After making hand signs, purple flames appear at the user's fingertips. The intended target must be physically touched to seal off a portion of a person's chakra and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP to seal 40 CP of opponent Other: Stats x 5 Equipment * (1) weighted chain * (3 x 2 = 6) Military rations pill x 2 * (6) Samurai armor (-1 speed) * (6) 2 katanas * Raid loot: Mansuke's Cloak - increases stylishness in missions (the OS has to make your characters actions seem more flashy, though it doesnt make you fight any better or increase mission success rates) - 3 mission use * Purchased: Wind Style, Air shrapnel (user blows of cutting wind seemingly at random and is very hard to dodge) 1 mission use * Purchased: 2 x paper bomb (1 time use each) * Obtained via RP: Shinji's Mangekyou Sharingan Quest Points * Earned: 184 * Banked: 0 * Reset Sunday (12/12) Ryo * Earned: 128,500 * Spent: 1,800 * Left: 126,700 'History and Story' During the early years of Konoha, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open, most re-joining Konoha, but some remained scattered and joined other villages. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their relatives joined Kumo, where she was born and raised until she was 6 years old. She was then sent to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth... (more details will be revealed as the story progresses) The Ame Arc - Nui was out training, when she was joined by Kantaro and then Masaki, who gave her a message. Following the invitation on the note, Nui set out for Ame. On her way to Amegakure, Nui encountered Kantaro in the Frost Country and the two shared a conversation and a fire. When she arrived in Ame she met with Masaki to discuss an alliance of sorts between the two of them. After their meeting she visited with Okami and was on a tour of the city when they encountered Masaki again. After some talking about plans and the current situation, they went to get food (and alcohol), and in short order everyone ended up drunk. Their return trip got off to a poor start with everyone hungover, which Masaki tried to fix with alcohol and drugs, causing even bigger problems to arise. They encountered even more problems just outside of Kumo, although they did finally arrive with time to eat and wash up before they visited the Raikage. Their visit was successful in winning the aid of Kumo, and Nui was given permission to help (on her own time, of course). Okami was left behind in Kumo to serve the Raikage, while Nui agreed to be Masaki's bodyguard for the return trip. They departed for Ame with a stop over in Oto, then set up camp and began preparations for the coup. While at the camp site, Nui found time to meet with other Uchiha to discuss future plans for the clan, and she also spoke with Kantaro, who had come to help liberate his former home from the Oni. She also met with Masaki and Shinkiro before the attack and discussed the future of the Ame-Kumo alliance. She led a squad of four ninjas in the liberation efforts. Together with two other squads, they were successful in overthrowing the leadership of Amegakure. The Uchiha Base Arc -''' After the liberation of Ame, Nui led Shinji and Okami to the old Uchiha hideout on her way back to Kumo. They found the remnants of a very old village, and then they found the hideout: a beautiful place in excellent condition and full of Uchiha lore. However, they also found that it was occupied, by a man that Nui had encountered before. The man was battling Hanta Uchiha, who Nui thought she had previously killed. Hearing that the man was going to steal Hanta's eyes, and that he was likely not an Uchiha, Nui, Okami, and Shinji attacked him. The fight did not go well and Hanta sacrificed an arm to allow the four Uchiha to escape from the base. After the fight, they got treatment for Hanta and spoke with her about a number of things. When Nui returned to Kumo, she encountered Masaki who was in town to meet with the Raikage. The two engaged in a sparring match that Nui won and afterwards they spoke of how to deal with the intruder in the base. Not long after, Nui gained permission from the Raikage to leave the village on good terms to pursue her own goals. While traveling to do so, she encountered Shinkiro, who offered her a spot as his second in command of the Inquisiton, a group dedicated to preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance. Nui turned this offer down, but she did assist Shinkiro with clearing out the future base of operations for this group. She then continued on her travelings, heading for Konoha and encountered others on her way. She continued on to Ame, where she was able to get a little downtime with Kantaro, courtesy of Shinkiro. In preparation for the big battle she traveled to Konoha and encountered Okami and his father on the way. She visited with Hanta, who she was able to locate in Konoha. The group met in Mie for the big battle. They traveled from there to the old base and as they were approaching they found Kurieta leaving it. The man offered them the base, with some 'experiments' left behind, but due to their past experiences with him the decision was made to attack him. The battle was incredibly difficult, but they were able to win - ending his life and claiming their new base. Afterwards they recovered at the hospital in Mie and were joined by Shinkiro who provided healing. '''Uchiha Village Arc - With the old Uchiha base secured, Nui set out to begin gathering her fellow clansmen to it, after all people are needed to populate a compound, help keep it secure, and start building where the old village was located. To start on this goal of hers, Nui went to the Raikage to request permission to speak with her family and clan members in Kumo about relocating. It was a large request, but the Raikage grudgingly agreed with some stipulations, although Okami once again nearly got them both into big trouble with the Raikage. Afterwards, Nui and Okami got drunk. The next day they were able to convince the Uchihas in Kumo to relocate to the new base and start working on rebuilding. They did so a few days later. Nui was also able to raise some funds by talking with Shinkiro. Initially she asked for work to raise funds, but Shinkiro offered her money out of friendship. Some time later, Nui found herself near Konoha and ran into another Uchiha there named Jeisen, who she recruited to the slowly growing village. Some time later, the Uchihas gathered at the site of the future village and chose a name, Akumu, for their new home. Despite Shinkiro's aid, she and others have taken up bounty hunting and treasure hunting to help support the village. 'Relationships' Okami Uchiha - Clansman and close friend. Nui calls him cousin although they're not entirely sure of their exact blood relation. She's incredibly protective of him, as he is of her. They are very close friends. Kantaro Uzumaki - Boyfriend. It took Nui a while to warm up to the former leader of the Akatsuki, but then they started to become friends during their many encounters. And then romantic feelings developed between them and Kantaro left his group to become an Ame-nin. They're definitely in a solid relationship now. Jeisen Uchiha - Clansman. Nui met him in Konoha and he needed little persuasion to join her in Akumu. Shinkiro - Ally and friend. Their first meeting got off to a rough start, but Nui realized she'd misjudged him and apologized when next they met. They both seem to share an interest in preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance, and she is loosely affiliated with his group, helping out from time to time. He is helping her with her efforts to create a new village for the Uchiha clan. They have an interesting sort of ongoing game. Masaki - Ally? Nui doesn't quite trust him, but they seem to be allies who owe each other favors. He has expressed interest in helping her reach her goals. Orr Tann - Ally. Nui and Orr have gone on numerous missions together. He also stuck with her at Darksky Point when she went to rescue Shinji and Ryo, since she felt she couldn't leave a fellow Uchiha behind, although he could easily have returned to the boat. She respects his abilities and help on missions. Ezekeial - Former Kumo teammate and friend. Although they usually get along, Zeke's perviness frequently annoys Nui. Hanta Uchiha (NPC) - Clansman and possible ally. She once attacked Nui and Masaki, nearly killing both of them. Nui thought she had killed her, but they met again and may work together in the future. Kira Senju (NPC) - Former Kumo teammate and friend. They have gone on some difficult missions together and work well together. Arya Munigora (NPC) - Friend. A fellow member of Inquisition whose company Nui enjoys sharing. '''Shinji Uchiha (Deceased) Clansman and ally. He agreed to help Nui with reuniting the clan. But then he died, leaving behind instructions for his MS to be secured, his heart delivered to Shinkiro, and the group Kuro-Taiyo to be stopped. He also admitted to being the Horosha, who had been causing a great deal of trouble in the countryside. 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 4 ' 5/14/13 - Reclaiming the Base - 4 QP 5/26/13 - Darksky Point Part Two - 4 QP 6/5/13 - Dark Matter - 4 QP 6/12/13 - The Plagued Sealer - 4 QP '''A-Rank: 8 ' 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP 4/9/13 - Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP 4/16/13 - Hanta Attacks - 1 QP (5 awarded) 4/25/13 - Meeting Kurieta - 3 QP 5/4/13 - Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress - 1 QP taken 5/29/13 - Fire, YEAH! - 3 QP 5/30/13 - Uzushio, Journey of Lies - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Paths of Failure - 4 QP '''B-Rank: 3 3/29/13 - Water Temple - 5 QP 3/25/13 - Silver Lake - Chunin Exam - 4 QP 5/13/13 - Darksky Point - 4 QP C-Rank: 3 ''' 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP '''D-Rank: 1 6/14/13 - Adventure Time - 2 QP Raids: 2 4/1/13 - Manliness - 4 QP 4/22/13 - Liberating Amegakure - 5 QP Backstory/Development' 6/10/13 - Building a Village - 1 QP Role Play Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move 3/25/13 - Leaf Visitation - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon in Kumo - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo - 1 QP 4/2/13 - Near Kumo - 1 QP 4/3/13 - Traveling in Frost Country - 1 QP 4/4/13 - Secret Dealings - 1 QP 4/5/13 - Visiting Okami - 2 QP 4/6/13 - Mission to Kumo - 1 QP (2 awarded) 4/9/13 - Getting away from the stress - 1 QP 4/14-15/13 - Meeting with the Raikage - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Traveling through Oto - 1 QP 4/17/13 - Finding Time to Catch Up - 1 QP 4/18/13 - Night before the Coup - 1 QP 4/19/13 - Meeting Before the Invasion - 1 QP 4/20/13 - Rainy_Situps - 1 QP 4/22/13 - A Simple Meeting - 1 QP 4/24/13 - Brand New Dawn - 1 QP 4/27/13 - Speaking with Hanta - QP limit reached 4/30/13 - KantaNui Fanservice - 1 QP 5/1/13 - Return to Kumo - 2 QP 5/2/13 - Good News - 1 QP 5/3/13 - Catching Up With Nui - 1 QP 5/5/13 - Confronting the Hyuga - 1 QP 5/6/13 - Traveling in Fire Country - 1 QP 5/7/13 - Visiting in Ame - 1 QP 5/8-9/13 - A New Game - 3 QP 5/12/13 - Unexpected Confrontations - 1 QP 5/16/13 - Hospital in Mie - 1 QP 5/17/13 - Visiting the Base - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - An Evening In - 1 QP 5/21/13 - Around the Base - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Family Feuding - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Audience with the Raikage - 1 QP 5/26/13 - Slow Day - 1 QP 5/27/13 - Looking for Shink - 1 QP 5/28/13 - A New Arrival - 1 QP 5/29/13 - Slow Day Part 2 - 1 QP 6/2/13 - Kitchens - 1 QP 6/3/13 - The Performer - 1 QP 6/4/13 - Meeting over BBQ - 1 QP 6/5/13 - Return to the Base - 1 QP 6/6/13 - Konoha Marketplace - 1 QP 6/8/13 - Rain soaked returns - 1 QP 6/9/13 - Proposition - 1 QP 6/10/13 - Lost in Ame - 1 QP 6/11/13 - Traveling again - 1 QP 6/12/13 - Can't Sleep - 1 QP 6/13/13 - Learning from the best - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Inn Near Taki - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Meeting of Powers - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Cookies (Spar) - 1 QP 6/19/13 - More Cookies - 1 QP Overseen Missions: 28 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP 3/29/13 - The Information - 2 QP 4/7/13 - Takigakure Bodyguards - 2 QP 4/12/13 - Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Rogue Sages - 2 QP 4/18/13 - Amegakure Sabotage - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Mid-day Ambush - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Knowledge of Death - QP limit reached 4/29/13 - Treacherous Trio - 2 QP 5/3/13 - Break the Smuggling Ring - 2 QP 5/5/13 - The Tower - 2 QP 5/6/13 - Archive of Orochimaru - 2 QP 5/9/13 - The Hunters - 2 QP 5/10/13 - Attacked on the Way - QP limit reached 5/17/13 - Assassination of General - 2 QP 5/18/13 - Princess Bride - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - Flamboyant - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Retaking a Town - 2 QP 5/25/13 - The Trial - 2 QP 5/31/13 - The Rock Totems - QP limit reached 6/4/13 - Recovering Lost Children -2 QP 6/18/13 - Sword Hunting - 2 QP 6/19/13 - Blood - 2 QP Other Overseen: 5 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 4/28/13 - Trespassers - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Shinji vs Tibs - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Nobu vs Taro - QP limit reached Category:Character Category:Uchiha Category:Akumu